


One Little Misunderstanding

by Shaele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, almost canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata catches his boyfriend talking to a girl, which is really out of character for him.</p><p>Convinced that his boyfriend's about ready to dump him, he goes berserk and jumps to a hundred different conclusions all at once.</p><p>Lost in the pain and sorrow his thoughts created, he tries to break up with Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Editors Note :3 ~  
> This was written by the author at 3 AM.  
> It's fluffy and angsty.  
> Time passing is hardly there but is irrelevant to the plot line. Xx  
> -K

Summary: Hinata catches Kageyama being confessed to, and runs away before he could even hear his boyfriend’s response to her. Convinced that he is going to be dumped anytime, Hinata tries to break up with Kageyama, afraid that Kageyama might lose the girl if he doesn’t hurry up and leave.

 

 

“Lunch time, lunch time!” Hinata sang, skipping towards the tree near the gym; that was his favorite place. Kageyama was already there and eating, and he couldn’t help but smile a little when Kageyama welcomed him in open arms. Hinata basically fell into him, laughing as he heard Kageyama let out a string of insults.

 

Kageyama hit Hinata in the head before he then proceeded eating his bento. There were cute little octopus hot dogs that Hinata loved, but he wouldn’t let Hinata have any just yet.

 

“But _why_?” Hinata whined, pouting. He tried to each out to grab a piece, only to be denied because of his height; causing Hinata to pout playfully. His arms couldn’t hop to reach for the bento box, simply because Kageyama was much longer than him in all places.

 

While Hinata was wrestling Kageyama for the hotdogs, a letter flitted out of Kageyama’s pocket. It looked like it had been read numerous times. 

 

“What’s that?” Hinata asked, picking up the envelope. Kageyama immediately snatched it away, putting it back into his pocket. “Uh… Kageyama?”

 

“It’s nothing.” He said roughly, looking away. Hinata cocked his head a little to the side before shrugging. He proceeded to eat his own bento, and noticed that Kageyama had already finished his food except for the hot dogs.

 

“I’ll be a moment.” Kageyama told Hinata while standing up. “I’m just going to get some milk.”

 

“Okay!” Hinata gave him a grin and Kageyama just smiled slightly before walking off.

 

It was ten minutes later that Hinata started getting worried, and went to look for his boyfriend. He left their boxes under the tree and jogged over to the vending machines, only to figure out that he wasn’t there. More worried than ever, he began searching for his partner, resisting the urge to yell out his name. After a few minutes Hinata found him standing at a secluded part of the school garden. He would have walked up to Kageyama all puffing and shouting _why the hell are you here?;_  but he couldn’t.

 

Kageyama was with someone.

 

He had his back to Hinata and was with a girl that wasn’t in their class. Kageyama was clutching the letter in his hand, and the girl was smiling with a really, _really_ red face.

 

“Eh, so that’s why.” Hinata mumbled, staring at the two of them. He couldn’t hear anything, but just watching them together was killing him slowly. _Was this a confession? He’s going to reject her, right? What if they were already together, though?_ Hinata let his worries overwhelm him as he watches them from a far.

 

Hinata’s thoughts were spiraling around his head, threatening to create a whirlwind and decimate any logical thoughts he had. The world seemed to spin around and around, dizzying him. His heart began to hurt badly. _He’s going to say no to her, right?_

 

He watched the girl laugh at something Kageyama had said, and something in Hinata snapped.

 

He turned and ran as fast as he could back to the tree, desperate to silence the voices in his head, but to no avail. When he reached the tree he couldn’t help but smack his forehead against it over and over, until it started to bleed. When he stopped, he could only laugh at everything that had happened in the past few minutes. It seemed like any other day up until that moment. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, so he let them fall freely while he leaned into the tree, laughing at how much of an idiot he was.

 

It’s only been a month since they got together. Kageyama wasn’t even sure he was gay. He just went along with Hinata just because he felt good around Hinata. _Had he ever said that he liked me, though?_

 

Hinata’s laughter died down, and was immediately replaced by soft sobs. “She laughed…” he hiccuped. “And Kageyama usually never talks to girls…”

 

Hinata picked up their belongings and left to go to the classroom. He put all of Kageyama’s things on his desk and proceeded to tidy his own things up before gathering his bags and leaving the classroom. He didn’t care that he looked like a wreck right now. He felt his classmates’ eyes boring into him, as if asking _what’s wrong, and why are you bleeding so badly?_ Hinata couldn’t face him or his classmates right now. He had to go somewhere, anywhere…

So he ran away from the school, ran as far into the mountains as he could before stopping at a secluded park that had a creek running through a small group of trees in the back. He looked at the creek and walked up to it slowly, watching his reflection warp and twist against the water’s soft current.

 

He couldn’t help it. He cried again. Hinata didn’t understand why it hurt so much to see a girl laugh in front of Kageyama, but somehow it hurt enough that he had to skip half of school and afternoon practice just to cool off. Hinata loves Kageyama. That’s what’s certain in Hinata’ mind. That’s all that’s important right now.

 

_But what if he preferred being with a girl?_

 

Hinata shuddered at the thought, but knew far too well that it wasn’t impossible. They were both guys after all. Their relationship wasn’t public, either. For all he knew Kageyama could already be going out with her, and Hinata could just be a side-man to him.

 

It must have been a while since Hinata started crying because by the time he looked up at the sky it had already turned a million shades of pink and orange, as if mocking him about how beautiful everything was and how miserable he shouldn’t be feeling. He was receiving phone calls left and right about school work and volleyball practice, but he didn’t have the heart to answer any of them. After the fifteenth call from Sugawara, he turned his phone off and trudged home, praying that he could make it upstairs and into his room before anyone noticed the angry scab on his forehead and the after-effects of having cried for so long. It wasn’t long before he made it home, and when he did he sprinted into his room with what little energy he had left and fell onto his bed, praying that he could at least _sleep_ immediately to avoid interacting with anyone, even if for just a while.

 

By the time it was morning, Hinata was already late for school. He forgot to turn his phone back on after having gone home the day before. “I really _am_ an idiot.” Hinata laughed, putting a hand on his face. He felt the raw bumps that ran across his forehead, and picked at them. It stung, but to Hinata it felt like a lot was being taken off of his shoulders as he tore through the ugly wound and opened it up, welcoming the sensation of bleeding.

 

Hinata really didn’t want to get up, especially since he was two hours late for class, but he did so anyways and got ready for school like it was any normal day. He dressed his wound and headed out the door, looking miserable, but clean nonetheless.

 

By the time he made it to school it was already lunchtime again. He walked into his classroom as nonchalantly as possible, ignoring the curious looks of his classmates and especially avoiding the angry gaze of the boy that sat behind him in class.

 

He could hear Kageyama blow up at him verbally, accompanied by the occasionally slap on the back or shake of the shoulders. He kept his arms folded on the desk and buried his face in them, willing Kageyama to go away.

 

But this is Kageyama that’s bugging Hinata, and not just any normal person.

 

“Dumbass! Why aren’t you answering me? Where were you yesterday? Didn’t I say to stay?” Hinata could barely process any of the questions Kageyama was throwing at him. He peeked at his surroundings and noticed that everyone was staring at them. He finally lifted his head up and looked out the door, and noticed that the girl Kageyama was talking to was standing in the doorway, dumbstruck.

 

Hinata, void of any emotions, laughed. He couldn’t stop laughing anymore.

 

Kageyama stared at him, unsure of what was going to unfold from this little ball of sunshine’s mouth. He kept his glare up and folded his arms onto his chest, waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

 

“Kageyama, I’m sorry.” Hinata said, staring ahead of him. Everyone was silent now, waiting for the baby crow to explain anything and everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Hinata was laughing bitterly now, and he brought his hands up to his face, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall again. “I shouldn’t have forced you into this relationship.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said,” Hinata said, snapping his head to the side to look at the taller crow, “I’m sorry.” He smiled softly, and he knew that he was probably scaring Kageyama. He was never as calm as this.

 

“I’m sorry I forced you to be my boyfriend.” He said clearly enough for everyone to hear. He turned to look back at the girl in the doorway. “I think it’s time for you to move on, now.” Hinata said. The bell rang, indicating that there was only four more minutes of lunch left.

 

“She’s waiting for you, Kageyama.” Hinata said softly, smiling at the girl. “Go and say hi to her.”

 

And before anyone knew what was going on, Hinata turned and bolted for the window. They were on the second floor of the building.

 

He jumped.

 

He enjoyed the screams of students and teachers alike racing to catch up to his eardrums, and he couldn’t help but smile as he made a rough landing on the floor. He was covered in dust and he sprained a couple joints, but he was alive and well. He looked up to see Kageyama staring right at him.

 

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted the one thing that he knew would tear his own heart to pieces.

 

“Yes, Kageyama, that means I’m breaking up with you!”

 

And he bolted, yet again, leaving all his belongings in the classroom. Why had he even bothered going to school?

 

This time he only ended up at the side of the gym building, but it was secluded enough that nobody would even notice him.

 

He lieD there, chest heaving, feeling nothing.

 

He didn’t laugh or cry or scream or yell. He just lie there, looking at the sky, watching at the clouds raced one another.

 

He didn’t know when, but he fell asleep as he was watching the clouds dance. He woke up to the final school bell, and vaguely remembered that practice would be starting soon. He wasn’t planning on attending the practice. Not after what he had said to his partner.

 

So he sat up and learned against the gym, waiting for practice to start. He heard the yells of his teammates, and someone had opened the window above him, allowing him to hear a lot of the conversation going on in the gym.

 

“Where’s Hinata?” Sugawara asked everyone. There was a chorus of answers varying from “I don’t know” to “Ask Kageyama”, and he heard two people sigh heavily before their captain shoved everyone outside for a jog outside.

 

Hinata was itching to join them. Every part of his body yearned to join them, but he couldn’t.

 

He felt to emotionless that even his love for volleyball couldn’t snap him out of things.

 

His joints ached from the fall, and Hinata clutched his shirt, wincing as his wrist cried out in pain.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Hinata jumped and turned his head to look at the person that had just spoken to him.

 

It was Tsukishima.

 

Hinata couldn’t answer. He looked at his shoes and slouched dejectedly, thinking of a way to make Tsukishima leave him alone.

 

“I saw you jump, you know.”

 

“ _Everyone_ saw that” Hinata said bitterly.

 

“I heard what you said to Kageyama, too.”

 

“No shit.”

 

Tsukishima sighed. “Kageyama’s in the club room waiting for you.”

 

“I’m not going.” Hinata said through clenched teeth.

 

Tsukishima sighed loudly. “At least get him to stop crying before you leave.” Tsukishima left Hinata to dwell on his last words.

 

 _Why should I? He should get his girlfriend to comfort him._ Hinata was angry at himself for everything that’s happened in the past month.

 

Hell, it was supposed to be a month _today._

Hinata turned to punch the wall as hard as he could, acknowledging the pain that jolted through his arm the moment his knuckles met the hard, concrete surface.

 

He yelled as loudly as he could while pulling at the grass and leaves around him. He wanted to drown out the cries threatening to take over his body for the umpteenth time. He wanted to do away with all the pain he felt right now. He wanted the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach to get washed away.

 

But all he did was lead Kageyama straight to him.

 

Hinata was weak. He hasn’t eaten for almost a whole day, and here he was expending energy as if he had an unlimited supply of energy. He couldn’t fight back as Kageyama pulled him to his chest, hugging him tightly.

 

“You’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong…” Kageyama repeated these words while Hinata bawled into his ex-lover’s chest. “You’re wrong, dumbass.”

 

Hinata attempted to pull away weakly, only to get pulled back in every single time.

 

“I was just getting ready for something.” Kageyama said, choking back tears.

 

“To break up with me?” Hinata said harshly. He stopped crying altogether, anger welling up in his chest. “Damn It, Bakageyama, would it kill you to break up with me _first_ before finding a girlfriend?”

 

“It’s not like that!” Kageyama yelled in his ear, causing Hinata to freeze.

 

“I never treated you like a lover at all, have I?” Kageyama asked, refusing to let Hinata go. Hinata didn’t answer. “I know I didn’t.” He sighed. “I only asked her for help.”

 

“Help with what?” Hinata said dryly.

 

“With a present.” Kageyama murmured.

 

Hinata held his break. _What?_

 

“It was supposed to be our first month together today, you know?” Kageyama said, his voice cracking at the word ‘together’. “I was all prepared for you to come to class today s I could give it to you.” He tightened his hold on Hinata. “But you came in looking like you got ran over by a car, so I got angry at myself for not going to find you yesterday. I yelled at you.” Hinata snorted. “I didn’t know what to do. I was worried. I was angry.” Hinata noticed that Kageyama’s words were starting to slur together.

 

“I thought of how I could say what I really wanted that day, but I didn’t say them to you.”

 

Kageyama took a deep breath. He wasn’t used to talking this much unless he was yelling at Hinata for being stupid.

 

“I wanted to tell you how much I _love_ you.” Kageyama whispered. It barely hit Hinata’s ears.

 

“I had a batch of cupcakes ready for you in the club room.” He said. “I asked Yachi to help me make them for you.”

 

Hinata was feeling a swirl of emotions. Guilt. Sadness. Fear.

 

Love.

 

Hinata listened to Kageyama, not saying a word.

 

“I wanted to go to club today and tell you ‘happy once month anniversary’” he said, sniffling. “But that can’t happen, obviously.

 

Kageyama cried on Hinata’s shoulder, clutching the small boy tightly. He couldn’t contain the feelings he had welled up inside of him. He couldn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like his partner could. He couldn’t say everything he wanted to in a drop of a hat like his partner could. He always said the worst things at the worst times.

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama seemed to beg. “Please take back your words.”

 

Hinata sat there, frozen, trying to comprehend everything that’s happened.

 

 _I love you_. Was all Hinata wanted to say.

 

“I love you.” Was what Kageyama said.

 

Everything hit Hinata all at once. When realization finally caught up to him, he couldn’t do anything except clutch the crying raven-haired boy and cry with him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hinata repeated, trying to take back everything that happened in the past day.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hinata cried, realizing how close he was to killing himself not too long ago.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hinata wailed, realizing how much pain Kageyama went through these past few hours.

 

_If it was enough to make Kageyama cry, then it must mean a lot to him._

Kageyama was the first to pull himself together, and he carried Hinata back to their club room, where everyone was waiting for them.

 

“You guys look terrible!” Tanaka yelled out. “Did you guys roll around in the dirt all day?” Sugawara elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Welcome back!” Everyone sang in chorus. Even Kiyoko was smiling a little.

 

Cupcakes were splayed out across a couple boxes, waiting to be eaten. They were all white, black, and orange, representing their team colors.

 

One in particular was a bright orange, reminiscent of a certain boy’s hair.

 

On it was a toothpick with a piece of rolled up paper taped to it.

 

Kageyama sat Hinata down and have him his water bottle to drink from. Hinata took it gratefully and gulped down half of the bottle before turning to look at everyone.

 

“I’m sorry for what I did.” Hinata said, looking everyone in the eye. He could tell that everyone was just glad that he’s back to normal, and after a few moments of silence Nishinoya’s stomach demanded that it eat a little.

 

They dug into the cupcakes, and Kageyama managed to steal the special cupcake for later. He put it in his bag, careful to keep it from being crushed, and dug in with the rest of his team members. He was vaguely aware of cupcakes being a terrible thing for Hinata to eat at this time of day, but he shrugged it off, glad that he had Hinata back at all.

The sunset colored the club room in hues of reds and pinks and oranges, but it didn’t feel mocking this time around.

 

It felt really warm.

 

After the mini party died down a little, Hinata and Kageyama stepped out of the room to rest before going home. They were both leaning on the railway, looking out towards the school grounds.

 

“I love you, dumbass.” Kageyama said one last time, pecking Hinata on the cheek.

 

“I love you too, Bakageyama.” Hinata said, smiling.

 

“We’re together again now though, right?”

 

“Well….” Hinata laughed.

 

Kageyama turned Hinata’s head so that he could kiss him square on the lips.

 

“Well, I’m the king, and what the king says goes. I want us to be together again.” He smirked.

 

“So demanding!”

 

“Says the one that tries to steal my hot dogs all the time!”

 

They laughed, watching the colors of the sunset die down into shades of blues and grays.

 

“Alright, time to go!” Daichi called out, shoving everyone out of the club room.

 

“Nice to see the idiot duo back.” Tsukishima dryly as he passed by them. Yamaguchi snickered. “You two better stop crying now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinata grumbled. When it was just him and Kageyama again, he pulled Kageyama into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Hinata said.

 

“Don’t try to kill yourself over a girl next time, okay dumbass?” Kageyama smacked Hinata upside the head before pulling him back into an embrace.

 

Before the two could start to head home, Kageyama dug through his bag and pulled out the bright orange cupcake from earlier.

 

“You never read it.” Kageyama said.

 

“Ha?” Hinata took the cupcake and pulled the toothpick out, trying as delicately as he could to unroll the piece of paper while at the same time trying not to squish the cupcake.

 

On the piece of paper was the word “Hishō”, accompanied by a note.

 

_Let’s let our love take flight._

 

Hinata laughed. “You’re great at kanji, but you don’t need to show it off!”

 

Hinata put the paper in his pocket before taking a bite of the cupcake. Kageyama stole a bite and ended up with a face full of icing. Hinata laughed at how ridiculous his ‘calm, cool, and collected’ boyfriend looked, and even Kageyama was smiling a little, influenced by how radiant Hinata’s smile was.

 

They walked together in silence, stopping momentarily just before they had to part ways.

 

“I’ll have to learn to make more sweets for you.” Kageyama said, taking a step towards the path to his house.

 

“You better give me a big cake next time!” Hinata yelled before zooming down the opposite path.

 


End file.
